1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit of an LCD device, the LCD device having a rear surface illuminated with the light of the backlight unit, so as to generate the luminance on a display surface of the LCD device, and more particularly, to a flat fluorescent lamp of a large-sized backlight unit used for a large-sized liquid crystal television.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a backlight unit of an LCD device is formed of a plurality of cold-cathode fluorescent lamps and a light-guiding plate of acryl. In this backlight unit of the LCD device, the light may be lost due to the light-guiding plate. Also, the number of cold-cathode fluorescent lamps may be increased in the large-sized LCD device. A flat fluorescent lamp provided with one lamp can not be applicable to a practical use. For example, the flat fluorescent lamp for the LCD device, disclosed in [New Product Topic] (p. 21) of Nikkei Hi-tech Report dated on Jul. 2, 1990, can be fabricated in type of 1-inch. However, if the flat fluorescent lamp is fabricated in type of 5-inch, it has a problem in that it can not be resistant to an external air pressure.